


Justifying the Means

by jenovasilver



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Come Shot, Comfort Sex, Disguise, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Fight or Flight Challenge, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Molestation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to escape his overwhelming desires for his brother, Federico discovers Ezio being sold in a secret sex club and he has to get them out alive and undiscovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squirrellysemantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrellysemantics/gifts).



> Okay so here I go, I've posted this story on AFF and now I want to share it with you! Forgive any spelling errors etc...as I'm without a beta. LOL! But please enjoy!
> 
> I also want to gift this work to squirrellysemantics...this is all your fault!

He had a decision to make, right here and now, no point in trying vainly to escape this…yet somehow he actually was THRILLED to do it. Somewhere in the furthest corner of his mind he desired Ezio, he enjoyed seeing his face, hearing his voice and looking at the smooth fullness of his lips. It was a sin, something beyond just words, no, he WANTED to fuck him, and there was no escaping that heavy truth. The best way to forget these impure thoughts was to bury himself in the pleasures of secret dens, there were many in Firenze alone, it was fine for him to drown himself in the seedy parlors where he was around like minded noblemen shilling coins at youthful delights. As long as it got him to forget about Ezio, that's all he asked, just make him forget WANTING him.

So here in this pleasure den filled to the brim with debauchery of EVERY kind, prepared himself to do the same as he did so many nights, find a boy, have him sate his desires and return home for another day of careful touches and stolen glances. However tonight was different..tonight was a special, the owner received a generous donation from a 'mysterious' family-money, fruit and pliable young flesh ripe for the taking. Young boys, all adorn in golden masks of Eros, wearing with swan wings and draped in silken togas that looked near translucent. These delights were for sale but not permanently as in the days of yore, no, each boy were for the night and they would only go to highest bidder. This all would be fine, he would ignore it as he had no real interest in entertaining virgins.

That was the case-until he saw the last boy, the one that cursed and screamed with such intensity that the men bringing him in had trouble holding on and several had to be brought in just to drag him into the center ring. No, that voice, that rage..

 

That was _Ezio_. That was Federico’s _little brother_.

 

 “Ah! Don’t be afraid Signori, I can assure you, this is our best one.” The orator gestured with his hands as the men literally threw Ezio into the ring; thank God it was caged because Federico knew Ezio could EASILY climb from the small sunken ring with little effort. Another blessing was that his hands were tied so he couldn’t take off his mask, why was Federico considering these things as _blessings_? Shouldn’t he WANT Ezio to escape, reveal himself to stop this madness from happening?

A part of him silently answered the question for him, _No_.....and he hated himself for it.

“Perhaps he should’ve been an _eagle _instead_ _ of an angel eh?” A patron suggested then laughed and soon other patrons joined in, “Tell me signore…how beautiful is this boy?”

“A heartbreaker..but, you won’t be able to see unless you _buy_ , so please, let us start the bidding at, hmm…1000.” The crowd gasped, 1000 wasn’t an easy number to swallow that amount was high for middle Merchants and sellers. “Come now, surely 1000 is the amount you pay in membership dues.”

“Show us the veracity in your claim of this youth’s beauty!” Another patron demanded and was joined with agreements, the orator nodded and instructed his men to walk in the cage and grab Ezio-a mistake. Even bound, Ezio wasn’t stopping his resistance and kicked one man dead in the center of his chest; the remaining man managed to grab his leg but Ezio followed that with a heel to the face causing the mask to fall off. Sending the beleaguered man to scurry for his lost cover, “Perhaps is one is TOO ferocious, we don’t want to have any scars.”

“Speak for yourself!” A third patron shouted to a roar of the applause, which grew louder once Ezio was finally caught and held in place. The brute sent a vengeful punch directly into the boy’s stomach and that slowed him a bit.

“Ah!! Allow me to show you why!” And the orator tore away Ezio frail silk, revealing his nude form to the audience members; it was almost as if the very air was sucked out the room. Federico stared on silently. It was a marble statue coursing with blood and life, each muscle was finely tuned and sculpted from their training only made more tantalizingly tempting from the fact that Ezio’s skin looked almost tan in the light.

Possessing such a virile form for his tender age of seventeen…the masks thankfully contained the drool that would be pouring from the mouths of the many patrons. Ezio was a savory dish that was just waiting to be consumed.

“Avvizziti pezzo di merda!” Ezio shouted and bucked even harder which by now was looking like a seductive dance to the spectators, if only Federico could tell his brother to STOP fighting and STOP moving like that. He was revealing every precious inch of his form to the hungriest eyes in all Roma right now, “I’ll fucking kill all of you! Io non ho paura di te!”

 “I like his spirit, 1000 it is!” Federico immediately eyed the patron in the tiger’s mask, why didn’t he say something!? He HAD 1,000 on him.

“1500!” another interjected. “1750!” followed.

“2000!”

“2300!!”

Federico looked at the bidding; that was above his own limit…he didn’t have that money on hand and now the bidding was approaching 5,000. Merda! He couldn’t hope to afford that, he could never forgive himself if Ezio was passed to someone when he had a chance to save him.

“8,000!” a bidder announced that sent the room still and everyone turned to his direction; for he was the richest man in the club, covered head to toe in black and gold garments that made him appear like a king amongst paupers.

He wore the mask of Zeus fittingly and sat still with a glass of wine in his hand almost amused by all the attention he was getting. “He is worth the price, _any_ price.” That seemed directed solely towards Federico, was he speaking to him? He couldn’t say.

 

 _Any price...?_

 

  _Truly_ ….

 

“10,000!” Federico shouted and the silence broke like glass around them, 10,000 coin, he’s never SEEN 10,000 coin before, the Auditore family was wealthy but not THAT wealthy and certainly not wealthy enough to throw 10,000 coin away in a high class pleasure club like this. He didn’t have the coin on him and doubt he EVER could have that amount on him in his lifetime but the other bidder was correct, for Ezio, he was worth ANY price. The bidder in the Zeus mask laughed his defeat and all eyes went to the orator who had to shake off the shock as well.

“S-SOLD! To the young man in the eagle mask!” There was a round of applause and cheers, which only made Ezio MORE irate and he bucked madly, no! He was not some slave or high class courtesan and he be damned if anyone touched him! He slammed his foot down on his captor’s and wrapped his leg round to toss him over his shoulder and made a mad dash out the cage, “Fermarlo voi deficienti!” If Ezio escaped or revealled the location that would be alot of trouble and possibly the end of his life, the audience took off after him with Federico leading the pack as Ezio dashed through the club’s spacious patio and knocking into servants and masters alike. Federico’s heart was aching, knew what Ezio was thinking, _this was hell! I don’t want to be here! I must escape_...

Ezio just dashed from room to room frantically looking for something resembling a exit but every room led him into another. Even the vast sea of nude and nubile frames entwining together just made things worse, Ezio was getting excited which was making it hard to run much less focus. He didn’t have time to calm himself much less hide and slid on the smooth marble floor, crashing into vases and small sculptures. Ezio moaned from the pain in his side and scrambled to get to his feet but he really couldn’t see very clearly in this gaudy mask and tried to find someway to take it off so he could get a better sight around him.

Once he heard the shouts of the other men, Ezio made another run for it but this time Federico caught him before he could make it to another room and grabbed him tightly in his arms. That only made him panic and Federico could feel his heartbeating like a manic hummingbird so he held him tighter with all the gentleness he could muster and it was like holding a flame. Ezio was afraid and angry, confused and tired...it was breaking Federico’s heart to see him like this but he had to plan to get them out of here.

“Essere ancora il fratello..shhh.” Federico whispered in Ezio’s ear, it felt far more passionate then he intended it to be, Ezio calmed only a little bit...he couldn’t consentrate, he felt like the voice was familiar..

“Ahhhh....youth?!” A fat patron in a pig’s mask heaved and slapped his hand on Federico’s shoulders, “My, you caught a wild one...we look forward to you breaking him in.” Federico snapped his head back to him.

“We? I thought I purchased him privately.” And the man laughed as if the question was a trifle.

“This is a sharing club...those we want but cannot _have_ , we _watch_...” the fat pig laughed so hard that his girth shook with him, Federico had no words...it would be one thing if he had time alone with his brother. At least then they could fake it or something but now it seems that he had no choice...

The man in the Zeus mask walked over to Ezio standing exhausted but not flatering and stood like a tower over him. The moment Ezio motioned his mouth to cast slurs the man punched the boy in the stomach, it was so swift and precise that Ezio couldn’t have been able to protect himself. Federico watched as Ezio fell like a feather to the floor and the men drag him away, he had to think of something...anything to save them.

 

But his body betrayed his thoughts...he couldn’t deny the hardening form between his legs.

 

***************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Federico managed to purchase Ezio for 10,000 coin...his hopes on privately planning an escape for he and Ezio are dashed when it's revealed that he has to deflower his newly purchased pet in front of EVERYONE!

***************************************

Once Ezio was placed back into the cage with his arms and legs chained in gold chains that were controlled by the orator, he revelled in pulling them back so that Ezio couldn't hope to escape or move. The wild boy was trapped and so the show could resume without any more issues, the interior was now set for fornication with pillows, silks, toys and creams; suddenly young men fluttered over to the unconscious boy and began to clean him with warm rags that reeked of rosewater of assorted perfumes. As Ezio came to he wanted to swap the fairies away from him but he still couldn’t use his arms, so he tried to bite them but the damned mask covered over his face completely. The sweet smell was overpowering but the men wiped him clean of sweat and dirt before pouring some special wine in a goblet. They all floated to Federico and placed the wine bottle and goblet in his hands before disappearing into the shadows.

“Come glorious victor, the game is won by you and the prize is yours alone to feast! Tame this wild buck, savor his tenderest meats and allow us to linger in your triumph!” The orator announced with as much pomp and pagentry as he could muster, truthfully he was exhausted by Ezio’s flight and wanted to rest. “Come! Come!! Devour this boy!!”

Federico felt like lead, each step more slow and thunderous, he really had no plan...no means to help them. Could they fight they’re way out? Sure but that wouldn’t be the end of their troubles, this den was famous and exclusive for a reason and for those that talked..death wasn’t the only thing awaiting them. Familial Shame awaited their loved ones, all of their fortunes, their lands...that was all stripped away, the Auditore name would be ruined, their sister will never marry a man of status, their youngest brother would never be able to hold his head up proudly and their parents..the shame would kill them.

Everything felt like a heavier weight on his soul, the price of resistance was shame forever, not just for him and Ezio...their entire family, their _name_.

Federico looked at Ezio, still trying to regain his senses accurately and mumbling curses as he pulled himself together and bucked against the thick pillows. Oh how he hated being bound...Ezio was freedom and this was no less than torture then he eyed the man in the eagle mask inching closer his rage flared again.

“Vaffanculo!!! I am no _boy_!” He prayed his words were a weapons and it was all he had left to defend himself. “Keep away from me or I swear I’ll fucking kill you!!” the audience chuckled at his defiance, they were going to enjoy his muffled moans and some prepared themselves by removing their garments while others ordered for the fairy boys to return to sate them. Federico was standing between his brother legs and looked down at him, there he was, his young body heaving with panic and the realization of the coming assault. “Don’t you _fucking_ touch me!” there was so much venom in his voice, it reached a timbre that seemed older then he was currently and his golden brown eyes flashed fire. If they could kill with a gleam, Federico would be a smoldering pile of ashes.

 

 _Ezio, if you could understand the position you put me in...no, our family in. You would understand how this decision pains me and why I must do it....wouldn’t you?_

 

Federico bends to Ezio’s concealed face, he knew the beauty that was hidden underneath, he knew the lips, the curves...in his cruel dreams they mocked him and evermore in reality, they mocked him.

Then...it came to Federico.

If there was going to be shame, it would only be on him...Ezio was strong, he would be angry for a moment but he will spring back more vibrant. THAT was his nature, he wouldn’t carry this night forever.

The shame, the guilt, this should only be Federico’s to carry. He would go to his grave with this on his conscence not Ezio. He felt he should at least spare his precious little brother this.

That actually made things more easier at least that’s what Federico resolved because this was GOING to happen and gently lifts the mask just above his brother’s lips, he looked at the small scar on the left side of his lips and kissed it. Not without resistance, Ezio pushed against the tender kiss that almost sent Federico to the floor so he increased the pressure and Ezio slowly relented against it. The kiss wasn’t like that of a woman, the force was seemingly crushing and at the same time melting every part of him. It lingered in his body before Federico removed himself and returned with his slipped tongue in his brother mouth, he looked in Ezio’s eyes as they turned into honey coloured discs that's when Federico felt the bite and pulled out cursing.

“Spoiled Piccola Cagna!” Ezio growled with as much hate in his body and spits at Federico, “Try it again Stronzzo! I’ll tear it out your fucking skull!” he really wasn't going to make this easier no matter what.

“Use the wine!! The wine!!” A spectator shouted from the heights and Federico looked at the goblet, he actually forgot he was holding it and feeling slightly annoyed from the bite;  he roughly grabbed Ezio’s face and lifted the mask high enough to shove the tip of the goblet pass his lips and poured the wine in. Ezio gagged from the coming flow but most enters and he has to swallow it, the look of absolute rage in his eyes made Federico flinch and once he felt his brother had enough he removed the goblet from his lips.

It took a moment but Ezio began to relax and slowly his breathing became steadier and his skin flushed a soft shade of red. He began to fidget and moan, almost as if he wanted to scratch himself...clearly he wasn’t happy but his body responded so immediately that everyone started to murmur. The first moans were still maintaining the youth and roughness of an irrate young man, the second set were melting into the most sensual and meek cries they ever heard. Ezio was so embarassed by this, his voice and body was betraying him and all he could do was look at his cock becoming half stock then stood completely at attention from the focused eyes in the room. Every inch on his body prickled and heated, he was going to come at any moment.

“Mi Dio...what is in this..?” Federico wondered out loud.

“Coriander...effective yes?” The man in the Zeus mask responded, he had two young men sucking on his form and laughed at the young man's erotic thrashing, just looking at Ezio like this was turning Federico on madly and his brother's body jerked and twisted with the growing hunger within him. It was like there were several fingers tickling and searching all over him, this feeling was incredible and terrifying all at once...Federico kept his eyes on Ezio as shuddered into a spasm, his cock slowly drooled precum and he struggled through the binding of the chains to touch himself but he couldn’t. Federico then turned to the patrons and saw that many were already in the throes of lust either by themselves or with a pet, he wanted to block everything out but his senses denied him that. The billowing smells of sweat and sex carried on their very voices, he just returned his glances at his writhing brother..

“P-p-please...s-stop...merda..” Ezio babbled, his voice slurring from the desire consuming him, if he could form words they would be a long string of curses ending with the tenderest of moans.

“Tell me....tell me what you want me to do?” Federico asked Ezio who looked at him with so much rage and guilt, “Tell me what you want.”

“U-unchain..me.” Ezio growled with the false strength in his voice made the command sound like a purr instead but when Federico didn’t answer, Ezio moaned softly, “Poi per l'amor di Dio, losen them at least!?” That sounded more reasonable and he looked at the slackjawed orator and nodded as his chains’ hold losened to allow him to stretch his hands down and grab his cock ravenously, “I-I refuse...to let another man..such as you touch me. Make do with just watching instead Culo!”

Federico couldn’t believe it and yet here he was, Ezio stroking himself with a slow lingering vigor that sent waves of desperate gasps throughout the audience, Federico just kept staring at his brother. Despite the disgruntled look upon his face and the constant muttering of curses, Ezio was completely being consumed by the drugged wine. Damn the mask! Federico cursed, if only he could see Ezio’s full face at this moment as the small beads of sweat decorated his brow and slid seductively down his smooth jaws. His chest heaved and he rocked back when the rising came and Ezio couldn’t stop the sly smile etching from the sweet release coming forth...it felt so good doing this that he ACTUALLY forgot his predictamentt or he no longer gave a damn.

Federico watched Ezio lick his lips, the small scar still healing against them making a odd stop and prod for his tongue. Oh if only he could see that face completely...instead he watched as Ezio leaned back into an exqusite orgasm, it was quite a gush of white that no one expected much less Federico.

His little brother had sex more times than Federico could count on BOTH of his hands, he knew Ezio was in some lady’s bed 5 out of the 7 days of the week. It was amazing there weren’t bastards running around in Firenze or if they were, they were surely ugly and beyond the Auditore notice. Still the amount that shot from Ezio’s cock looked otherworldly, it had to be the power of youth and watching his brother peform this made him look so old in comparison. The pallid flow trailed down his cock and brushed against Federico’s thighs, it was as if it was an invitation of sorts...

The silence in the room was crushing, it appeared as if everyone was on the same page as Federico...all eyes on Ezio as he sprawled on the pillows after spending one load. He wasn’t done, no, not by a long shot and the still rock hard form dribbling before everyone made that fact clear. Ezio could no longer pleasure himself, he tried to move to touch himself again and even tried to stretch his hands to finger himself, something he _never_ bothered to do before but the chains retracted back ever so slightly, cruelly denying him anymore self pleasure and he loudly cursed himself. _Damn this mask_! It was making it hard to breathe and since Ezio could now move his arms just a bit; he motion to tear away the mask and barely made it just above his nose before Federico pounced on his body and silenced his rage with a deep kiss.

“No fratello...no..” Federico whispered and resumed to explore Ezio’s mouth roughly, God how his tongue made Ezio’s body shiver and he tried to bite down again with no luck. His body shuttered another spurt from his cock and Federico looked at the growing mess before him, “You were always so messy..”

“W-who...are..ahhh..” Ezio sighed when Federico touched his chest, now everything on him crackled like a log on the fire and Federico sent his mouth around the nape and adam’s apple as it bobbed up in down struggling to swallow the swealtering perfumed air. He glanced at Ezio’s eyes within the mask, how honey brown they were...tears were glossing over them. “Plea-ase..t-touch..”

“Where? Here?” Federico left hand ventured lower until the fingers danced on Ezio’s tight stomach then decending to this crotch and he gathered a small amount of the seed before finally he pressed upon the very gates of his sin, the object of his internal struggle.. entrance point of his brother. Ezio released a throaty moan once he felt Federico’s finger on his hot hole, “Have you ever...filled this place?” Ezio shook his head and Federico began to suck on his nipples then slowly dragged his tongue down past his nipples, waist until he was in plain view of Ezio’s bubbling form,“Tell me...tell me that you want this filled..?” and he tapped his seed covered finger against the opening.

“Fill it damn you!” Ezio shouted, he didn’t care anymore, pride be damned and Federico tried to stifle the laughter in his throat. He was already swimming in sin so this wasn’t going to stop him for it was far too late to turn back, he gently prodded his ring finger inside and enveloped his mouth around Ezio flesh.

************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped now Federico has to perform in front of a captive audience, will he finally get to live out his dream and take Ezio? Or will Ezio make things harder?

********************************************

The slurping sounds didn’t bother Ezio too much, he’s had plenty of mouths on his cock before...this one however felt so different, it was bigger then a womans yet the skill of the tongue against his cock was no comparison. Federico savored this, it was like a dream made flesh as Ezio filled his mouth, his brother was not a modest size, then again most Auditore men were proud to be _sizable_ men. But this wasn’t a challenge, he was ashamed that he practiced in secret with various fruit and meats then on the rarest occassion-Federico would suck one of his purchased pets just to become skilled at the task. All the while thinking about the one person he wanted to impress, now that person unknowingly was in his brother's clutches and how Federico LINGERED in the moment, his body was so taut and tight and molding his fingers into the form of Ezio was heaven.

Every part of him seemed that he was MADE for the sole purpose of pleasure, so gorgeous, so trained that even the finger Federico twirled inside his brother strained from the tightness, he pushed the finger deeper into him and found the small shape that sent men to the breaking point. It was a gentle nudge and press and Ezio jolted, he never felt that before, surely this masked man placed some sort of device inside him yet it felt natural and Federico kept at it, pulling his finger back and sucking down or gasping for air and sticking his finger further in. Ezio quivered from the dual assault to his being and watched silently as the man took most of his sticky stock deeper until he muzzled against his little brother’s fine hairs and he meekly sighed, no one has taken him THAT deep before and he felt the back of this man’s throat. The form fitted so well and closed around his form perfectly.

Federico pulled out and switched his angle to cover every inch of his brother, he could feel it twitch inside his mouth and pulled back so he could trace the vein to the base meticulously. All Ezio could do was fall back onto the pillows but when he did, the finger in his ass sprung him back to sitting postition. He forgot it was still in there and Federico would NOT make him forget again, he slipped in another finger and that sent a jolt straight up Ezio’s back and made him shoot again.

The load decorated the eagle mask before Federico caught the rest of the spray and swallowed it hungily; it was thick and slightly bitter and barely managed to swallow all of it, the remnants of the wine’s drugs filtered through as well and he could savor the taste. Ezio collapses back on the cool pillows and Federico pulled his fingers out, it’s time...THIS is what everyone was waiting for, what they were DYING for and Ezio weakly lifted his head to see Federico removing his pants and revealing his full size to everyone.

That size, that was made to impale...and whatever energy Ezio had to resist was jettisoned with the last load, that thing was going to skewer him...fuck, he wasn’t going to enjoy any parts of this. Federico didn’t have to see Ezio’s face to know what he was thinking about, he knew about his size (proudly) and understood the prospect.

“Va tutto bene, mi permetta di fare questo...” Federico begged in a soft whisper and bent between Ezio once again and Ezio did not struggle, he could feel the shivering run through his younger brother right into him. No, Federico said to himself, no, he will not hurt his brother, he will move as gently as possible and drape over his brother. Silence still held the audience in a tight grip as they tried to watch unknowningly as a cardinal sin was being committed right before their eyes. The man in the Zeus mask stopped his two pets and joined the many eyes that awaited the first long push into virgin flesh.

The tip was placed against Ezio’s wet hole.

Federico murmured a prayer for his damned soul.

A push and then a slide.

Then....a _scream_.

It didn’t matter if Federico went slow, it didn’t matter if he was as gentle as a lamb..the stretching made by his head inside Ezio sent screaming waves of agony through his brother’s body.

The scream shook to the very core of Federico, it was so pained, so weak and it shattered the youth's pride and formed itself into his warm confines. The fleshy walls around Federico's cock squeezed from the foreign object making itself known, trying to stop anymore inches from getting inside and Ezio spasmed briefly before reaching his hands up.

Federico thought that Ezio was aiming to choke him, to fight him for this sensual pain filling him past capacity. Figures, of course his precious brother wanted to defend himself...no matter what and he braced for the weak hands around his neck. He braced for the squeezing...for the struggle.

Instead the frail arms wrapped around Federico’s neck like a man drowning, trying desperately to stay afloat; Ezio pulled Federico down with him into the pillows and they laid there.

“I-It....hurts...” Ezio whined and swallowed back a sob, “D-Do not treat me...like...I am a woman Culo.”

“B-But...I...” Now it was Federico’s turn to get kissed, more lethal and passionate then any he’s ever had, it was so full of desperate lust and confusion but it mellowed to a clear sending a message to Federico...one for everyone to understand.

 

 **_FUCKING TAKE ME!_ **

 

And Federico moved, all of his weight poured into a single thrust that made Ezio shout ‘MERDA!’ so loud that his lungs felt like they would burst. Federico knew not to completely bury himself into his brotherly sheath but he was tempted to oh so tempted to, he kept his eyes on Ezio’s masked face and smothered him with a kiss if a sob escaped his lips. He understood Ezio’s need to pull him in, he wasn’t going to give anyone else the satisfaction of seeing him weak even though NO ONE knew who they were. Mentally to Ezio, this was of paramount importance, he was a man and him being forced into this position was NOT going to take that away from him.

Guilt washed over Federico, in this hidden place and kept secret with this eagle mask was-to Ezio-was an unknown man...a violator, a sodomite, HE was the victim and yet he wasn’t going to allow that. He was going to make this mutual no matter how late it was for him and Federico's vigor began to waver, did he WANT to rape his brother? How could he want that?! Just wanting him was sinful enough and now he craved dominance over him?! What was wrong with him...? Instantly Federico's cock began soften to the point for Ezio to notice it and it displeased him.

“What are you doing? Not going as planned? Eh?” Ezio slurred and gave a light laugh, which just made it worse for Federico, “I am no bitch....you fucked the wrong man, Culo.”

“N-no...it...it’s not that.” Federico mumbled and it was true, he was softening and that couldn't be denied, “You don’t understand...you could never understand this.”

“Your...voice...it is familiar to me...who are..you..?” Federico kept quiet, he spoke far too much and thanked his brother’s occassional bouts of dimness for not picking up who he was, “Feh, you are like my older brother...he never says what he means and never does what he wants...he thinks of his family over his own pleasures, heh, such a noble person." Ezio mused with a slight twinge of annoyance and that just made Federico softer, the truth hurts, "But it makes him more precious to me, I love him so.” Like a second wind, Federico’s cock quickly regained its stiffness, much to Ezio's surprise, “AH!! Wait idiota!”

“Say it...say it again.” Federico chanted and pumped on through, this time not relenting and pushing to the very hilt and in a way he was punishing Ezio for his words, the splitting pain caused white spots to appear behind Ezio’s eyelids and he coughed from the snug fit. “Prego, amore mio ... diciamo di nuovo.” And Federico’s voice dropped to a hauntingly sad and pure timbre. Ezio could barely keep his arms around him, he was slipping deeper into the pillows as Federico drove madly into him and making the lewdest sounds reverbrate, “Please..”

“Ahh..ahh...w-what..s-should I ahh!” Ezio screamed, he didn’t know what to say or WHAT did he say to cause this to happen in the strange man. But the more he shoved into him the more the man made the unknown spot within him pang with each hit, that place, a place Ezio didn’t know existed until moments ago now demanded more attention and each time Federico left it unscathed sent Ezio into madness. Federico came only once but that one shot was like a spray of hot water inside Ezio, coating his insides white and filling him more then he had room for; he grabbed Federico’s face, “Dammi di più!! More! Più difficile, più difficile per favore!!” And he slammed his lips on Federico’s and they tangled together.

They moved as one unit, melding and twisting each moment seemingly unending dance with music in their own heads, the audience released their heaving passions in their passive viewing of these two young souls...drowning in each other moans and burning in sin.

 

**********************

 

The early dawn broke and Federico was completely spent, sometime during the act Ezio fell into unconsciousness and THANK GOD for it, his brother's lust was unsatiable but he was convinced that he met and exceeded all of his demands. He had scratches on his back like war wounds and winced when the warm water cascaded against them, the fear of hellfire found a small spot in Federico's head and made it a permanent home there, he wobbled out of the bathing chamber and found his clothes anew. It was the one good thing to come from this night outside of having his sordid dream come true, clean clothes meant NO QUESTIONS and frankly he was plum out of answers to justify what he did this night.

“Giovani signore!” Shouted a middle aged attendant of the den and Federico quickly placed on his mask, “A message is for you.”

“Is it about the cost of the slave? I have to make arrangements-”

“No no, it has been settled, he's been paid for.” Federico had no words, someone PAID for him? How? All patron information was in secret and that included payments as well, if someone paid for his purchase then that meant someone would have HAD to know who he REALLY was?

“Perdonatemi ma che ha fatto questo? Who could have been this generous on my behalf?” the attendant handed him the small envelope and disappeared without saying a word. Federico kept silent, his fear gripped his throat and refused to let go...this made things FAR worse and he opened the envelope to read what was inside. It only contained a single line of text.

 _‘Grazie per i fratelli divertente spettacolo Auditore.’- **Thank you for the enjoyable show Auditore brothers.**_

It was as if the world collapsed underneath him, someone not ONLY knew who he was but knew it was Ezio in the show as well.

Someone knew it was them, it made all that he did in there pointless..Federico had to find the person who wrote the letter and finished dressing to ask around. Then he saw the slave boys that were once Eros newly cleaned, dressed and given their money for their participation, they didn’t have their masks on and that meant Ezio would be revealed! Merda! That changed everything, he didn’t know how many people knew the truth but he knew he had to get to his younger brother and fast, he ran pass the slave boys looking frantically for Ezio.

But he wasn’t among the ranks. The Den was emptied, all wayward souls wandered home so there was no one left in the entire club...just Federico.. _alone_.

 

 _Where was Ezio?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Federico's life changed last night and now he's hoping to recover Ezio to take him home...but he's missing, has something happened to him?!

Federico had to contain the panic growing in his heart, Ezio couldn’t have wandered off after last night; he would have been too confused and pissed. If that was the case he likely would have fought everyone _and anyone_ after he was freed and unmasked, so that left the only other conclusion...someone MADE off with him, that was what Federico deduced and resumed his search around the den before the orator appeared before him and smiled.

“May I help you signore?” He smiled and Federico stared at him, could he have known who Federico was? “This place is a den of thieves...you should go home immediately.”

“Let us stop these games, you have all the power here...all I want to know is who wrote this letter.”

“Ah! Yes, yes...I see...” the orator repeats and scratches his face, “I was told to inform you to wait outside by the river’s edge. It’s not too far from here, just head left and you’ll see it easily.”

“Who told you this?”

“That identity is private signore, you know that.”

“But you _know_ me!” Federico fumed and the orator smiled, “Don’t you..?”

“I _know_ everyone and everything, what I chose to do with my knowledge is mine alone...I’ve done this for 40 years signore, you are nothing new.” And the orator cracked his back, “I will say this, your performance was the highest in the den’s existence...so much money and so many signori contento e soddisfatto!” he looked at Federico’s face as it sunk into shameful memories, “Tell me signore, did you not enjoy yourself completely?”

“It came at a high price...my soul is truly damned.”

“As are all of ours..for what good is life without dabbling in sin!” The orator laughed and winced at his crying back, “Go, go...the man you are looking for is there and do not make him wait.” And with that the orator walked away, Federico was still unsure but Ezio could be in danger. So he resolved himself and went to the location as instructed.

The early dawn light made the streets glow as people moved to and fro to their locations, Firenze was so beautiful at this time and the people gently bowed their heads in his passing. Federico tried not to walk to hastily, he might have been followed and remembered his training, this would be quicker if he just climbed on the rooftops and ran but that might have attracted curious eyes. The buildings leading towards the river seemed to block out the remaining public and was starting to become more desolate, merda, this _was_ a trap he felt it in his bones.

Federico coughed and cracked his weary body, he was starving and tired, not a really good place to be for a coming scrap yet here he was at the river’s edge.

However there was no man there, there was no one...just him.

 

 _**Yep, trap.** _

 

“Buongiorno Federico Auditore da Firenze.” A voice that instantly caught Federico, that voice was familiar and he whipped his head to see the man that stood behind him with a gentle smile, his refined posture and somewhat imposing visage and Federico immediately straighten up. He was Lorezno de Medici, _il_ _Magnifico_ -one of the most influential figures in Florence and an important friend of the Auditore family, “This is truly a magnificent day is it not?”

“Y-yes Nobile Signore.” Federico said quickly and bowed, merda his nervousness was getting the best of him and Lorenzo laughed as he gently placed his hand on Federico’s shoulder in a reassuring pat.

“Ahh, let us see young Ezio, he should be resting well after such a night, he is at my estate, come..” Federico was about to say something but Lorenzo kept him quiet with a stare, “Let us speak in transit yes? Bene.” Lorenzo walked from the river’s edge with Federico behind him like a puppy, “I must admit, I was quite surprised to learn that Ezio was part of the show, naturally, I quite amused that Vieri da Pazzi would go to such lengths.”

“Wait? Y-you mean Vieri was responsible?” Federico asked with disbelief, it was impossible for Ezio to have been tricked by Vieri, they HATED each other so how did Vieri manage to set Ezio up to be in such a position? Medici glanced at Federico’s face as he tried to piece it together and smiled.

“It will become clearer for you, do not trouble yourself.”

“Perdonatemi nobile signore...it’s just that..” Federico came to a halt, before them was the very subject of their conversation, Vieri de Pazzi, the son of Francecso de Pazzi and an every much not a supporter of the de Medici’s influence, he was a young and attractive man but his eyes always held contempt for others. He brushed back the strands of his black hair and smiled knowingly at Federico, oh how he pushed his buttons and how Vieri wanted a confrontation. Lorenzo kept his composure, after all, they were all in public and had to be mindful of all their actions, Vieri wouldn’t dare taint his father’s name by getting into another fight with the Auditore brothers and he certainly didn’t want anything to happen to Medici. No, no, this was just fine, he had his ammo but it wasn’t as plentiful as he thought.

“My, such a small city that we run into each other Auditore? And you signore.” Vieri graciously bowed, his friends copied the gesture all with smirks on their faces, “May I be so bold...how is Ezio? I hope he’s well?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ he be signore Vieri?” Federico nearly gritted, to think that this bastardo had anything to do with what happened to Ezio last night; he carefully looked at Medici who simply kept still with a small smile on his wise face.

“Signore Ezio was quite the charmer; I can only imagine his quality breeding was responsible. Such a magnificent form and pose...truly, Signore Giovanni must be blessed.” Lorenzo responded with such a firm and gracious voice, everyone couldn’t help but be entranced, “Certainly, he is a man of _fine qualities_...it is a shame not MANY youths can partake of them. Although they try, is that not correct signore Vieri?”

Vieri bit down on his lip, this was all in code, everyone was on the same page and meant that Ezio CLEARLY adapted to his victim position and added pleasure of all those involved. And that angered Vieri, he was hoping that Ezio would’ve been knocked down a peg, perhaps even shamed to suicide but the way Medici spoke about the night, it seemed that Ezio not only preformed well but exceeded expectations.  

Federico could do nothing but keep quiet; he doesn’t think that Vieri knew that he was there when Ezio was deflowered or even worse, that _he_ was his deflowerer.

“Well, it’s not too surprising, after all Auditores are resilient creatures...like weeds; even worms have to survive the rainstorms in life.” With great strain on ‘worms’ for extra effect against Federico, “Ah well, then it appears there is nothing left to talk about signori, with that...I take my leave, my best regards to Ezio.” Vieri shrugged, politely bowed and strutted away with his men, no, Federico tried, he fucking tried but he wasn’t going to let this go without knowing that Vieri KNEW where he stood.

“I shall relay such kindness, grazie.” Vieri kept his snake like smile as he walked away, “And oh, don’t worry signore Pazzi, I am sure you will receive a visit from him VERY shortly, as you said, we Auditore are QUITE resilient and above else-unforgiving.” Federico’s voice reached a new depth of timbre, one that surprised himself and made Lorenzo beam with delight. Vieri had a stumble as he walked away after Federico’s declaration, it basically meant there was going to be another scrap between Auditore and Pazzi..time and place would be unknown but it was GOING to happen. And the two men resumed their walk, they did not have far to travel and calmly entered the estate of the Medici. A place so massive and refined that it could fit three Auditore homes with in it, servants quickly appeared to greet their master and he sent them away before seating himself complacently in his favourite sofa. Federico remained standing, drinking in the opulence around him and noticing a beautiful portrait of a woman nearby...

“Il mio, mio, mio ... ricordi della mia giovinezza ..”

“I hope I did not offend you signore Medici...I held my tongue long enough for that merda.”

 “And your tongue is apparently quite the skilled force.” Lorenzo dropped and Federico looked at him quickly. “Now, head to the upstairs master bedroom and see to Ezio, if the servant girls are still dressed modestly then he is still at rest, although one can never be sure.” That brought a smile to Federico’s face, “Ah yes! That is what I wanted to see..go, go, I will be up shortly.”

“Grazie signore Medici,” Federico laughed then ran up the stairs, he had to see if Ezio was well and nearly knocked over a servant before helping her up and ran to the master room. He softly opened the door and walked inside what looked like a living room inside, the bed was massive with fine oak and sandalwood decor, thick blankets and pillows of goose feathers...somewhere in that luxurious spread was Ezio. Completely sprawled out on the bed with his hair messy and tunic nearly off his body, he looked completely comfortable lying like that and he scratched his stomach in mid slumber.

Federico shook his head, he makes it so easy and he climbed on the bed to his brother, the wrinkled tunic exposed his chest and Federico tried to fix it properly but it was like touching fire. Instantly all the memories returned-the smell, the sounds, the tastes...last night he took his brother, he felt his insides and kissed those lips.

Lips, Ezio’s lips, freed from the tacky mask Federico could see Ezio’s full beauty, was it because of last night or did he become more attractive to him? The sunlight peeked on his face and he turned over towards Federico to escape the intrusive light.

“Nessuna madre ... è troppo presto ..” he moaned and placed his hands directly over Federico’s, no, no don’t tempt him he pleaded in his heart. What happened last night cannot be repeated ever again, he had tasted his sin in the night, he had doomed his soul to hellfire already; it was day now. No longer are they in a hidden den of Caligula with mask of ancient deities but in a home of a trusted friend, basking in the light of God.

 

 _No, resist temptation...you tasted it once Federico, once is enough and I will have to be vigilant for the rest of my days._

 _  
_

“Ti voglio bene fratellino..rest now...you are safe.” Federico bent down and kissed Ezio’s forehead then prepared to move off the bed. He was confident of his brother’s safety and his will to resist, he was almost off the bed, almost free from the temptation...almost..

“No. ... per favore, non mi lasciare .. Federico. So warm..”

 

It was so unfair, so very cruel...nine little words said in innocent slumber, said softly...

 

Federico slid back on the bed, perhaps a kiss, just a kiss..one little kiss and that would have to be enough, he promised himself and vowed to never kiss Ezio again. He leaned against the large bed and held his brother’s hand tightly in his own and kissed it lovingly, then slowly moved his body over Ezio’s chest with his messy hair nearly draping over his face. One kiss, a quick one so not to wake him.

Federico pressed down on Ezio and placed the softest kiss he could give in the state he was in, their lips met slowly and he breathed in his brother’s scent then moved off him gently but it was like there was another force bring him back. One kiss turned to two, two became a longer kiss and a longer kiss became a tender brush of lips against Ezio’s face, God he swore he would abandon the family and become a man of the cloth if he could just have this moment last forever. He didn’t ever realize that his hands were already underneath Ezio’s gown, sliding up his leg and grazed against his burning self, no, stop...stop...Federico kept chanting to himself but it wasn’t working. Where was his will? Where was his restraint!? In his moment of drowning he didn’t notice at all.

That Ezio opened his eyes and was staring at him silently, a look of half disgust and bewilderment.

 

 _Now what...?_

 

*********************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up to his brother's kiss, Ezio has some questions and Lorenzo has some answers for him and Federico both.

The blood in Federico's veins froze, he could’ve died right then and there and would’ve been fine with it...anything then the look of absolute disgust that Ezio was giving him. Federico pulled his lips off him and sat up straight, _Oh God that look_ was killing him as Ezio was trying to piece the scene playing out and wiped his lips like the kiss was poison. Ezio’s eyes narrowed to small honey brown slits and looked around him, he had no idea where he was or why his brother was kissing him...even more why his brother’s hands were dangerously close to his loins?

“Talk fratello...what is going on?” Ezio commanded and Federico shook, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die, “Where are we? And why did you kiss and touch me?”

“I-it was a p-prank...nothing more.” Federico stuttered a bold face lie, Ezio did NOT see the humor and when he was angry, he could be frightening and Federico had no defense against that stare. It was stare that Ezio and his father shared which made it all the more worse, “Y-you do not believe me?”

“I have never seen such a prank...a kiss? Maybe, but a touch? That is much even for _your_ humor.”

“A slip of the hand...you do have such a _womanly_ face afterall.” Federico tossed in for extra measure and Ezio shoved his shoulder gently.

“Vaffanculo!” Ezio smiled and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair as his temper cooled, it seemed that the lie worked and Ezio yawned and rubbed his eyes of sleep, “It doesn’t explain where we are..”

“If you must know giovane, you are in my home...” Both Federico and Ezio glanced up at Lorenzo as his servants poured inside with small trays of tea and fruit, Ezio blanched at Lorenzo’s expression and tried to make himself more presentable which made Medici laugh. “Do not bother young Auditore...this is a bedroom, be at ease.”

“I wish that I could however signore...me BEING in this bedroom is puzzling. I do not recall ever coming here and I do not drink myself into such a state that I would forget something like this.” Ezio responded and shook his head, it was too early and he felt he had a hangover, then it came to him, “Fucking Pazzi...that had to be it.”

“What happened Ezio?” Federico asked, Lorenzo wondered about that as well and he sent the servants away before seating himself at his desk for the story.

“Vieri wanted to make peace, we fought recently...it started with a girl. One of many...”

“Why does that not surprise me fratello?” Federico's eyes rolled.

“Ah but she was special!”

“How so?”

“She was with Vieri in the mornings but I _always_ had her the nights before.” Ezio smiled evilly, Lorezno couldn’t hold back his laughter and Federico shook his head...it was no secret that Ezio has matured to a stunning young man and has claimed many a virgin with his pursuits. Federico first envied his brother for he was far more lovely than he but then that envy became lust and now, here he was. “I did the culo a favour, she was not a very good hostess to the male needs before, so I made her better.”

“That pride of yours Ezio...it will lead you to a troubled life and a broken heart.” Lorenzo preached to him and Ezio sulked, he’s heard that all before from his mother, father and now Medici, of course Ezio knew how important it was for a woman to maintain her modesty before she was wedded. And it wasn’t like he FORCED himself on them. Certainly, he wouldn’t want Claudia to ever be treated in such a manner but that was different, she’s his sister and he would NEVER allow such a thing to befall Claudia! Heaven help the man that hurt her.

“So Pazzi managed to get you with a clever ruse?”

“Well...he SEEMED defeated so I went along with it. We made a vow of peace in front of the clergy.”

“A man in diguise perhaps?”

“So it would seem...the next thing I recall was being hit and waking up in a dark room bound and my face hidden behind a mask.” Ezio whispered and scratched his face, there was slight fuzz there growing and it was irrating, “Such a horrible night and such a strange place...men and youths, wearing masks and so much fucking. I believe I was made to participate and I certainly was not in the mood.”

“Y-you were not in the mood for fucking?” Federico laughed nervously, trying to keep his cover as best as he could and Ezio looked at him with a pout, damn him, that face. “What happened to you Ezio?”

“I...do not wish to remember it, I wished it was a dream...but my body aches with the memory.” And Federico frowned which Ezio caught, “Hmm? Why are you disappointed? Surely you do not want to know this story fratello.”

“I believe it is best to be honest with your brother Ezio, no matter how it might pain you...perhaps, you can reach a mutual understanding and work through the suffering on your soul?” Lorezno smiled and Federico stared longingly at him, how much did Medici know? He seems so wise...what wasn’t he not telling? Ezio looked at him too and the softest red appeared on his face, he bit down on his lip and licked his scar gently.

“I-I was...taken...by a masked man.”

 

 _**Taken....** _

_**  
** _

Such a word had so much unforgiving weight when Federico heard it pass his brother’s lips. It was no less a truth last night than it was in the daylight. Federico DID take his brother but surely he had to remember Ezio WILLINGLY consented to the taking, even though he really had no say on the matter. Just the illusion of choice...

“Was...I mean to say..such an injustice on your body Ezio!” Federico freigned anger, he had to make this look as sincere as possible, “We will find those that were responsible for this cruel act and make them pay! I will inform father of what-”

“NO! Do not go...I...father should never know. No one should, save those in this very room.”

“B-but Ezio...?”

“It is fine caro fratello, I...was not harmed in the act, if anything, it was very good and I was blessed that the man was skilled.” Ezio smiled and leaned back on the pillow, Lorenzo nodded then sipped his tea plantively almost as if he knew that was what would be coming from the boy’s mouth. Federico on the otherhand had to smother the crowing in his heart, oh Ezio, his most precious brother...how he could soothe his older foolish brother’s stained soul with a compliment. It was a shame that he could never know how much he flattered Federico in this moment.

“So...you...enjoyed it then?”

“I did not enjoy being held but, all in all...it is an experience that I wish not to have repeated unless I wanted it.” Ezio shrugged and sighed, “And no masks...” It gave Federico hope, truly he was lost. He reached his hand to grab Ezio’s and kissed it gently. “Federico?”

“I-I am just thrilled that you are well and that you were...honest with me.”

“Of course, I will hold no secrets from you if I can. You are family and I love you.”

God what a cruelly pure weapon love was? Federico could actually hear his heart shattering inside him and thought it was loud enough to echo in the room. Lorenzo had enough of this play before him, opened his desk drawer and tossed a mask onto the bed.

 

It was the Zeus mask.

 

Both Auditore brothers looked directly at him, the shock painting their young faces white.

 

“Now what to do la mia cara piccola Auditores..?”

 

 ***********************

 

“YOU!” Ezio proclaimed and Federico held his tongue, the surprise caught in his throat and he almost jumped up with his brother in the shock. Thankfully he kept calmed and observed the predicament that they were currently in, “Why?! You were there!”

“That I was young Ezio, it is a place I frequent many a night and I was just as surprised to see you in such a state.”

“You also punched me... _hard_.”

“That I also did, as you were quite uncontrollable and caused a commotion...something had to be done.” Lorenzo gleamed, he didn’t waver from Ezio’s clearly enraged glare, “But there was trully more to it then silence. Your behaviour certainly could have alerted more unwanted attention if you managed to escape or worse...revealed yourself. Imagine what would have happened if Federico found you in such a state?” And Ezio blanched, Federico’s tongue was a lead brick in his mouth which only made Lorenzo smile more...just what was he up to? What sort of game was this? “You have to start thinking about your family and their name Ezio as both of those were in grave jeopardy last night.”

Ezio began to fidget, he wasn’t happy to be blamed for the event that unfolded in the pleasure den and he CERTAINLY wouldn’t have wanted any harm to come to his love ones. He felt this scolding was unjustified and Federico noticed his little pout, a simple droop of Ezio’s full lips was all the more enticing for him to kiss until the pouting stopped.

“Perdonami nobile signore, I shall try to be more obedient the next time I am abducted.” Ezio said in a sarcastic huff.

“That would be _preferable_..some degree of civility would be welcomed.” Lorenzo threw back which only made Ezio sulk, Federico couldn’t help but pity his little brother and finally coughed to signal his call for attention. “Yes, Federico?”

“Nobile signore, since you were in attendance...did you ALWAYS know that Ezio was going to be in the show and what transpired afterwards?”

“I only know of a ‘special delight’ that was offered, when I heard the young Auditore’s discontent of being dragged into the ring...that was when I knew it was Ezio. Which is why I tried to buy you my dear boy. It was a shame I did NOT succeed in that task.” His response aimed directly at Federico as he looked away.

“*sigh* It is fine, fine...truly if you had brought me, you would be in the precarious position of having to sate the rest of the Figli di puttana!” Ezio reasoned in trying to keep his hair in a manageable form, he had no ribbon to keep it still so even when he ran his fingers though, the strands kept falling pass his eyes. “I just want to forget about this whole affare and make Pazzi pay for my troubles.”

“I certainly do not want to interfere with that goal...however, I am now privy to such sordid knowledge about Giovanni’s second eldest son. Now what to DO with such knowledge is the proper question?” Lorenzo faced this desk and didn't look at the boys.

“Signore Medici!” Both Federico and Ezio shouted, merda, this was a problem now for BOTH of them.

“Please...signore, our father...he is your friend, surely you...I mean.” Federico scrambled to find the appropriate words because in honest, this had spiraled beyond anything he could imagine. It was bad enough that he ventured to such illicit places in the first place, to have sex with his brother which was not only incest but sodomy but now one of the most powerful men in all Florence was conversant to the most salacious of this whole affair. He had ALL the cards now...and it wouldn’t matter if Federico somehow spread the word that Medici was ALSO in collusion from his attendance to the den, he had far more power and influence then the Auditore. It was very easy for the masses to believe Medici was innocent and a victim of slander then it would be for the Auditore. Rock meets hard place. “What has happened, surely...your friendship and our father’s loyalty would merit more importance yes?”

“Perhaps and perhaps not...it all depends on what happens in this room, in this moment. The choices as it were...” Lorenzo turned so he was completely facing both the boys, he looked at Federico's sweltering and shaking form and Ezio’s steaming face. “Such is the will of the political set.” Ezio moved himself off the bed and walked over to Lorenzo, Federico thought that he was going to hit the man making the situation far more worse, instead he stood before him. His body straight as an arrow and concealing no fear, not noticing the sunlight soaking his tunic as the glow highlighted the fine contours and made the shape of his body shine through. Lorenzo basked in it so did Federico, the only one who was oblivious to this was Ezio, “Sì? Giovane Auditore?”

“What is it that you _really_ want signore?”

“What else does a man of my age want in the presence of such vibrant youth?”

“Is that all?”

“It is all I wanted since the past night Ezio.” Lorenzo reached his hand up but not to touch Ezio, just to poke through the sunlight and have it bounce off his hand, “To bask in such radience, just one more time in my life. You think me cruel? Perhaps I am, so humor me.”

“You promise to carry this secret to your grave?” Ezio whispered and moved closer to Lorenzo so now the free hand was close enough to touch the youth’s body.

“ _Beyond it if possible_.”

“Bene.” Ezio declared and removed the tunic off his body but he kept it mockingly on his waist...just low enough to see the ridges of his rump but nothing else, there was no fear in his voice and no hesitation.

“E-Ezio!? Wait...I...you cannot!?”

“What is the matter fratello?” Ezio asked and looked over his shoulder with the very glow of the sunlight that made him appear ethereal. “Let us humor this vecchio signore and go home..” Lorenzo hasn’t stopped smiling since this all began and tickled his fingers along the smooth curves of Ezio’s face and moved down the center of his chest to his navel and lower.

Federico held his place, unsure of whether he should join into this debauchery despite Ezio’s complete willingness to the act, he had already committed far too many sins...he’s crossed a thin wavering line between fratello and man. Federico’s tasted the forbidden fruit once already, could he do it again? Could he really sink any further down then he already was?

He watched Ezio straddle Lorenzo’s hips, the disheveled tunic trying to stay in place.

 

 _No...you have your sin, you are carrying it now._

 _  
_

He watched Ezio press his lips upon Lorenzo’s, his hands moving the expensive cloths and jewelry off the distinguished signore.

 

 _This is his sin, you have sacrificed enough on his behalf._

 

He watched as Ezio’s body was being massaged by Lorenzo’s matured hands, how his fingers reached like snakes underneath the tunic then around his brother’s back and pressed against the small cleft of his spine then moved lower until he slipped in between his rear. It was greeted with a tiny moan.

That _sound_...that moan, the one that rung in Federico’s ear since last night like a clarion call. That moan that refused to leave him...the tenderest of cries that immediately sent heat from his head to his loins like a lightning bolt. Oh the men he would slay just to keep that luscious sound all to himself...

That sound broke all reason, damn his soul...it was in the devil’s clutches already.

Federico didn’t have to will himself over to Ezio and Lorenzo, his body long since made the decision for him and it was just waiting for his heart and soul to complete the journey.

He placed himself behind his brother and gingerly weaved his hands around his chest, it surprised Ezio, mostly because he was caught off guard by Lorenzo’s calculated touches and now he was being pressed against the nobleman and his brother.

“F-fratello?” Ezio whispered then Federico’s slid his hands upward to search through the mess that was his hair making him shiver, “A..ahhh...w-wait..”

“I cannot comply, I _will not_ comply...forgive me my dearest. For my love for you cannot be sustained being just a brother to you. I am damned and I do not care anymore.” Federico pulled his brother’s lips toward him and planted his mouth down, he was right, he did not care anymore and that made Federico feel so free.

 

He tore away Ezio’s tunic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio consented to this and decides to sate Lorenzo's pleasures, will Federico go along with it or will his own desire push him to the breaking point?

*******************************

Federico kept his mild jealousy of being forced to share Ezio to himself, it was moot and considering Lorezno de Medici was the kind of man to get what he wanted no MATTER what but he was also a man to his word so Federico didn’t have to worry.

The one thing he feared more then anything now was Ezio’s hatred towards him but Ezio didn’t say anything when Federico began to nibble on the base of his nape. Ezio gasped when felt his brother’s tongue pushing into his skin almost as if the man could eat him then and there, Federico wasn’t going to hold back, no, he refused to deny this pleasure and he was going to make sure that Ezio was going to feel every bit of it as well. The sensation was compounding on the boy and Ezio’s legs were going to give out from underneath him so he rests his knees on the cushion of Lorenzo’s plush chair. Such a lewd action to behold! Lorenzo was excited to be this close to the boy and examined each and every delightful portion of his body as he desired.

More importantly, Lorenzo had a proper viewing of Ezio’s waist and savored the personal look. He could inhale the scent as the boy began to sweat from all the intense staring and started to fidget. Federico on the other hand became accustomed to what he learned from the night before-his brother’s more ‘sensitive’ areas such as his collarbone, the smooth and fit contours of his defined torso. Thankful for that knowledge, Federico went on his assault and fondled those places cruelly, soon not even the sturdy balance of the chair wasn’t enough and Ezio crumbled over Lorenzo’s shoulders breathing madly. The drugs weren’t completely out of his system yet, that had to be the reason why he was so vulnerable because it was impossible for his body to be this tender! And why was Federico SO good at this? Why were these strokes so familiar to him? Why wasn’t he fighting it, it was a sin to do this with his brother! Why was he letting this happen? Ezio sighed and bit down on his lip as his older brother touched and squeeze whatever he desired.

“W-wait...I don’t understand...why are you?” Ezio’s mouth became full with Lorenzo’s tongue, the older gentleman was FAR more talented then he imagined! Medici was always a master of words, he was a Statesman, gifted with his speech...so such skill would have to lend to the arts of lovemaking and now Ezio was going to experience full on. Lorenzo moved slightly to take hold of Federico’s body as it pressed on Ezio’s, he pulled the eldest brother closer which caused Ezio to collapse against him. Between Federico’s cock hardening behind him and Lorezno’s rising underneath him, he was being overrun, “Aspetta! Attendere prego ... .. uno alla volta!”

“Come now Ezio, you have juggled two at once have you not?”

“Two _women_ yes..maybe three...but not two men!” He blushed as a small string of drool snapped ending the connection between him and Lorenzo. “And certainly not with my own brother! This...is forbidden, I cannot-”

“Are you sure about that? It appears that your body is responding far differently..” Lorenzo teased and found Ezio’s slowly stiffing flesh, “Ahh...bene, such a small vigorous form.” Ezio’s face flashed a slight crimson before composing.

“Mi scusi signore nobili...I am many things but I am _far from small_.”

“I will need some convincing in order to pronounce judgment.” Federico reaches his hands over his brother’s chest and took hold of his cock, he began to stroke the quick swelling organ and nibbled on Ezio’s ear lobe. This feeling, the way his body was reacting was reminding him of last night and the masked man...but that couldn’t be.

“F-Federico...y-you are very good at this...I..feel like this is a repeat performance from you.” And Federico stopped long enough and softly tilted his brother’s face so he was looking into his eyes, every part of him felt that he should tell his brother the truth, that it was HE who took his male virginity away from him and he looked at Lorenzo who gently shook his head. Why? Isn’t what he’s doing now the same as last night? The only difference was that Ezio was now AWARE of what was happening, wouldn’t it be better?

Then again, Federico doesn’t know what the future holds from this moment after and what he decided, dictated his fate.

“No fratello...in my dreams, I’ve _always_ had you..” And he resumed his kisses along Ezio’s shoulder and made a trail of them to his hand, he pulled his brother so that he was no longer hunched over Lorezno. He arched up until he was at rest completely now in the center of Federico’s chest and watched as he brought his face down towards him, their noses grazed each other’s gently. “Now with my eyes open, I can see this is no longer a dream.” Ezio was about to respond when he felt the tunic completely off his waist and was completely exposed to the light, then the instant warmth and firm sucking caused him to lose his train of thought and he looked at Lorenzo, already enjoying the taste of the boy.

“Merda! W-wait...ahhh...” he wasn’t ready for the methodical prod of a finger inside him, damnit he was completely taken. Oh God it wasn’t fair, truly wasn’t and Ezio’s arms reached behind his brother’s shoulders in a mad attempt to stay grounded. It didn’t work as Lorenzo stealthily grabbed hold of the boy’s legs and lifted them up and over his shoulders. Now Ezio was completely airborne and Federico’s finger lost it’s warmth until Federico slipped it back in again, he was surprised at Lorenzo’s strength...he didn’t LOOK that strong but he held his Ezio’s weight on his shoulder as his face was buried in his little brother’s lap. He looked like he was starved and kept his mouth firmly planted.

“Signore Medici...perhaps we should travel to the bed....where it is more suited for our activities?” Federico politely asked and Lorezno’s brow lifted, he was comfortable right here but the eldest Auditore was right and he reluctantly slid his mouth off Ezio’s cock. A white string hung from his lips, there was no denying it that Lorezno was looking devastatingly sensual now and both the Auditore brothers were caught in his stare.

“Of....course, after you?” Lorenzo gasped and simply stood up but he wasn’t letting Ezio down off his shoulders causing him to scream slightly and Federico laughed as the two worked together to literally carry the boy to the bed. Then they stood over him like two wolves....each growing in hunger.

“T-this is madness! The both of you! Surely you have had enough...” Both Lorenzo and Federico looked at him like what he just said was the most unbelievable thing they ever heard, Federico snickers and removes (tore away) his clothing to lay beside his brother. That made Ezio pause, he wasn’t expecting it to go THIS far, “Fratello...this..”

“This is what Ezio? This is the _moment_ , we cannot disappoint signore Medici. We are Auditore! We must not disappoint!”

“B-but... _this_? With _you_...?”

“Am I so horrible as a partner to you fratello? Do you think I cannot quench your hunger?” Federico softly smiled and kissed the ridge of his brother’s nose, he dragged his lips to the corner of Ezio’s mouth and on the scar that constantly teased him. He slipped his mouth inside and searched passionately, it was impossible for Ezio to deny this feeling and his body was hungering for every sensation. Was this how Federico was with every lover? Now it was he who was feeling the pangs of jealousy, how many men and women did Federico tame with this mouth? This touch? Surely something so wonderful couldn’t be all sin? And why was pleasure ALWAYS a sin? He’s seen the most pious men crumble to nothing by a mere glance from a pretty young girl, plenty of them had numerous affairs with women AND men and yet their souls seemed immune from the thoughts of hellfire.

Was laying with your brother SUCH an unforgivable sin especially when there is SO much love there? Wasn’t love _suppose_ to be great and a blessing if one were to receive and _be_ received?

There was no harm in this, Ezio didn’t feel the fires of hell scorch his skin...he didn’t feel his soul become heavy with the chains of guilt and shame. Not here and not in Federico’s loving presence.

And if he couldn’t make out those feelings, were they ever there? Were the verses and prayers that the church and clergy taught him about love and sin really there? Where was that truth?

 

 **_Truth......_ **

 

Perhaps, right now, he could find it...in this curiosity.

Ezio raised his hand to stroke back the strands of Federico’s hair as it tickled him in the kiss, it went from a stroke to finding his fingers tangled on his head pushing it down for a deeper search. His tongue, tired of being swept away began to battle against Federico’s and twisted with each motion, seemingly dancing...Federico could hardly contain his happiness, this was MUTUAL affection now. There was no confusion or conflict, his precious little brother was GIVING him this bliss...he was returning the same amount of wanting and it changed everything.

Federico was never this hard before, his cock was throbbing on Ezio’s stomach and his own flesh greeted him, they both laid over another and the sizes were obvious but Ezio was still growing so he bit down on his inferiority and touches the tip of his brother’s length.

Every part of Federico came alive in an instant, his brother’s fingers slid over the smoothness of the head and searched the slow drooling tip. Ezio honestly was curious to this development, it wasn’t like he’s never seen a cock before, he sees his on a daily basis but the girth and length of his brother’s was different, thick and his head was bigger. Ezio examined closely when he peered his eyes over it.

Then Ezio smiled. It was the kind of smile that could easily turn a nun into a harlot, he looked at Lorenzo who seemed patient but clearly was wanting into this intimacy and he pushed Federico off him.

“W-what? Ezio?” Federico asked scared that he might have offended his little brother but unsure on how then Ezio looked at him then at Lorezno. He maintained that smile as he sat on the bed.

“Signore, reveal yourself to me..if you don’t mind?” Lorenzo had no problem with that, he actually was halfway from revealing himself completely and removed the thin layers of fabric off his body. “Bene, could you and Federico stand together please?” Both he and Federico glanced at each other then complied. Surprisingly or not, Lorenzo was a fit man for his age although his body lacked the youth both he and Federico possessed, what it lacked it certainly made up in age and inches, he was about 1 inch shorted then Federico’s but he was about a bit thicker. Federico swallowed a thought, seeing Lorenzo nude like this well, it felt like he was looking at his father undressed and it wasn’t the most pleasant thought even though his father’s body was an ENTIRELY different beast altogether.

Giovanni was FAR more solid and strong looking then Lorenzo but that was by virtue of his training, he shouldn't expect that every man possess his father's frame. And now he caught himself thinking about his father, merda, he was a depraved man.

“Are you satisfied young Auditore?” Asked Lorezno, curious to where this was going to lead, Ezio kept his smile and said the following eight words that more or less caused Federico’s brain to shut down.

“Bene, I want to taste the differences myself.” And he crawled over to them.

 

********

 

Not even in Federico's wildness dreams did he ever imagine Ezio doing this, he didn't even entertain the idea of his mouth on his body and he was content with that...after all he trained himself to give a good suck and was pleased to received it in return. So when he felt the warm breath on his torso, the fingers sticking to his skin as the gently scratched upward to his chest, he truly felt like he was going to die from that pleasure. He melted inside Ezio's mouth, his brother tongue made short work of any other thoughts as he sent tremors all over Federico's body and left him cruelly when he moved to concentrate on Lorenzo. He was so cold from the switch, damn it mother should've had twins! Ezio's hands however were still firmly on Federico's cock and stroked it vigorously, Lorenzo loved the view he had. From his height he could stare down at the beautiful boy tugging at his tender meat and he moved the small bangs over Ezio's eyes, he wanted to look at him as he did this and fell into a memory.

 _Long ago, someone treated him this way...someone who shared those lovely golden brown eyes._

As to why Ezio decided to take on this task it was unknown to him, literally it was impulse like many things he does, Ezio doesn't think too far in the initial stages...he was always like that and his father simply said "In time...you will cool with age and wisdom.". Ezio personally didn't think that he would, he liked being brash and reckless..he like the freedom and if that disappeared with age then he'd rather just die before it happened.

Then there were times his father's words were right, such as now, taking on two cocks...one, his brother 's and the other of a trusted and respected family friend. He wondered what his father would think if he saw him right now in such a state? He didn't know which would kill him first, the shame or the shock?

Rebellion was Ezio's blood, the daunting task before him now looked like a salacious challenge, one he gleefully would conquer.

"My, I was wondering where your mind wondered young Auditore?"  Lorenzo hummed and found a small sigh leave his lips, Ezio found the groove and did he EVER fixate on it, he lingered on the main vein of Lorezno's cock and pressed his tongue against it. The dribbling member rewarded his effort with a slow trickle of precum sliding down into the boy's mouth, Ezio wasn't too surprised...that was supposed to happen but he wasn't prepared to swallow it. The bitterness brought a tiny gag but after a moment he was able to swallow it with out trouble. Federico was close to begging for the return of his brother's lips, he didn't realized it until he nudged his body towards Ezio's cheek and he pulled off Lorenzo's cock to greet it then gave his brother a sharp look.

"Dio mio che sei così impaziente..?" Ezio cooed and Federico blushed, it didn't help that Ezio's wet white stained lips curled into a smile that made the scar hide under the remaining flow.

"You make waiting impossible fratello...you know your charms." Ezio shrugged, it was true after all and switched to Federico, there was no way he could consume all of him, he didn't do the same with Lorenzo and they would have to deal with that. Federico didn't mind that Ezio's mouth was full of Lorenzo's aftermath, if anything it felt more pleasurable, the remaining fluid from inside Ezio's mouth coated his head and he felt he was going to release any moment now, "E-Ezio...you must...stop.." Federico stuttered but his actions betrayed his intentions and he instinctively pulled Ezio's head deeper on his cock, he wasn't prepared for the whole beast filling his mouth and that was only second to the thick load that sprayed inside. Ezio was choking on the combination of thickness and flow and he could barely swallow, Federico realized what he's doing and released his brother's head and he collapsed back on the bed gagging. "Oh mio dio ... mio fratello, perdonami!" he reached for Ezio as he shuddered and vomits the seed all over his palms but he recoils from Federico's touch. "Ezio...I am truly sorry..." Then Ezio smacks Federico's chest with hand filled with the spent seed, sliding it down with a weaken playful smile. It was rather vile but still all the more alluring because of Ezio's beauty.

"Hai bisogno di scopare di più fratello." Ezio sneered then licked the remnants off his palmed, "You have too much stored...it is a waste." Federico held back his tongue, if Ezio only knew the amount HE shot out last night, he would not be so jovial.

"Ha! That is nothing...wait till I spill in there."

"I believe that place...is for me young Auditore." Lorenzo responded with his voice removed of all the charm, the two brothers look at the Statesman. "Or have you forgotten who holds the power here?"

 _The game was over...before it really had a chance to begin._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo has made his true intentions clear to the Auditore brothers...and will Federico be comfortable letting this continue?

******************************************

There was no pause or even a hint of humor in Lorezno’s voice, in fact his face lost that safe smile and replaced with one of absolute dominance. His eyes became stone then haughty almost as if ‘You are surprised this happened?’ when he looked at both Federico and Ezio’s glass like stares. It WAS a trap, it took a while to spring into action but it was indeed a trap...he lured them in with security and secret lust and only when they let their complete guard down did _il Magnifico_ strike.

“Such looks are very unbecoming on truly beautiful faces...I prefer the more sensual ones from before.” Lorezno hummed completely unmoved.

“Signore, what are your _TRUE motives_?” Federico asked, this time with a little more strength in his tone...not that it worked but it was enough to have Lorenzo look at him with a eyebrow raise. It appeared the right question to ask the distinguished statesman.

“My _true motives_? I only want to bask in youth for a while longer; I believe I stated this earlier.”

“Then why Ezio?”

“Why not?” Lorenzo smirked and kept his eyes on Ezio to see a reaction be it fear or sadness, the boy had no visible change, just a focused stare. “I will not force you Ezio Auditore, I do not receive any _joy_ in forcing myself on others...it is more... _animalistic_...do you not agree?”

“Si, signore...” Federico looked away, the words stung because it was true...Federico lost his vigor when Ezio stopped resisting and welcomed his entry but he was renewed once he heard his brother’s love for him. So the older Auditore COULDN’T be the animal Lorezno suggested however he thought, what if Ezio NEVER said those loving words about him? Would Lorezno’s word hold more weight?

Ezio looked at his brother as he bit on his lip to the point of bleeding and he touched his face, he held such a troubled stare but it was filled with warmth and understanding.

“Well, I am not pleasde to be used again as a depository...however, if it pleases you signore, I will lend my body to your needs.” Lorenzo’s eyes closed for a brief second almost as if he was sinking in Ezio’s answer and dissecting it carefully. “What do you want me to do?”

“Lay with your legs spread...there is a name for this position, it is called ‘Spread Eagle.’..” And a wide grin weaved across Lorenzo’s face, the meaning was pretty oblivious and Ezio too had to smile although rather reluctantly. He sighed, reclined in the bed and stretched his legs open completely; Federico just stared down, soaking his brother’s obscene pose like he was parched. This didn’t help Ezio at all, he’s never been so exposed like this before and in a way this was worse then being chained at least chained it’s not HIS fault.

"Like...this? Signore...?" Laying like this completely of his own volition made Ezio REALLY felt like a cheap harlot.

“Would you be so kind as to spread your cheeks as well? I would like to see what I am working with..per favore..?” This time, Ezio hesitated; it was one thing to lay like this and another to pull his ass open wide for an inspection. God now he’s turning into a apple’s shade of red and Lorenzo LOVED it, even the way he said ‘Per favore’ just made this whole matter unbearable but Ezio complied rather slower then he intended. Federico didn’t look away, he actually peered in closer as if this was a study on anatomy and Lorenzo beamed widely, merda he just kept LOOKING!

“Signore...” Ezio gritted through his teeth as beads of sweat created a crown on his head before sliding down his face, this wasn’t a wonderful pose to maintain for long periods of time and his cock refused to stop throbbing, trickling white down his waist like it was a draining pipe. He just wanted to know the point, he saw no difference in his pucker to anyone else's as it was the one thing male and females shared with slight variances and it wasn’t the most DESIROUS area on the body too! Lorenzo tilts his head and nodded, he solved a problem internally and both Ezio and Federico couldn’t hope to understand, they just remained still until Lorenzo lifted his hand as a signal for Ezio to stop his erotic display.

“Bene, bene...you are still so small, however I believe I can stuff myself completely inside regardless. It will be quite painful, Federico, in my desk compartment there is a cream...bring it over if you could be so kind?” Lorenzo blurted with almost no rest and Federico did as instructed, there was a small jar of cream almost as if it was for make up instead and he placed it in Lorenzo’s hand, “Ah bene, now, if you could...I would like to play something of a patience game with you.”

“S-si signore...”

“You have two options, you can either stay here, seat yourself in my chair and only move from it at my command or leave this room and wait in the patio? Your choice.”

Federico felt that this was a non issue, the hell would he leave his brother alone with Lorezno with no idea on what would befall him alone. Of course Lorenzo wouldn’t harm Ezio either but as an older brother...this was a feeling he could not shake away.

“Bene, bene..I shall rest in your chair..” Federico moaned and Lorenzo nodded as he put on his pants and sat down in Lorezno’s cooled chair, he almost looked like a child left out of the fun and darted his eyes at his brother still laying spread open. “What should I do while seated here?”

“Simple my dear Auditore, watch as I have.” Federico would’ve bitten off his tongue from the rage in him, oh, so this was PAYBACK from last night!

 How’d he guess that Lorenzo REALLY wanted to have Ezio, if he wanted him badly he could’ve easily outbid him but he didn’t. These games Lorenzo was playing were exhausting, especially with Federico because all of the burden was on him.

Lorenzo was pleased with Federico’s silence and now turned to Ezio who looked like he was about to fall asleep and he placed his hand on the boy’s thigh to alert him of his presence. “Ah, forgive me giovane Auditore...you appear to be slipping into slumber. Has waiting cooled your passion?”

“No, per niente nobile signore, this is a very comfortable bed...”

“I see...how very precious, you are like a child and yet this body if anything but. Allow me, this might be cold.” Lorenzo removed the lid off the small jar and gingerly gathered a healthy amount on his finger tip, it didn’t particularly have a smell but there was a scent that Ezio could pick up. “Can you guess the fragrance?”

“Some type of flower...rosas?”

“You have a keen nose...ignore the scent, this is made for the sole purpose of coating such places for easy entry. However, there will be an amount of pain you will have to endure...I am sure you are fully capable of handling it.”

“Si, I cannot however stand waiting...” Ezio sighed, he really couldn’t so there was no point in lying about it, Lorenzo raised an eyebrow and decided to not keep the young Auditore waiting. He placed his fingers along the fleshy pathway leading to Ezio’s entrance, “Merda!” Lorenzo wasn’t lying on the coldness and the feeling of it down there wasn’t pleasant either, it did begin to make his loins tingle and he wasn’t sure on how to feel about it. How could something this cold make him tingle? Warm? Yes but cold? Federico kept his eyes on his brother from the distance in the chair, he watched Ezio’s facial expressions changed from passive boredom to active interest, he began to bite on his left corner of his lip and shutter upon the entry of the fingers. Federico thought that Ezio was on fire the way his body reddened and the loud sigh released from him was unlike the sigh he heard last night.

This one was laced with mild suffering and amorous, it was heavy and almost guttural in nature and it sent bumps all over Federico’s skin. Ezio was the only person to have done this to him, he’s never had such a reaction to any other sexual sensation from anyone else. Lorenzo pumped his slick fingers completely into Ezio and then slipped in a third, it had a widening effect on him and Ezio was near manic...three fingers?! It was nearly his whole fucking hand and he knew he couldn’t have a forth in there, two was pushing it as is.

“Tell me..was does this feel like for you Ezio..?”

“A-aah...it...feels like merda...you are tearing me.”

“I see no blood, you are not injured..allow me to-” Lorenzo stopped and pulled his fingers out of Ezio and then observed the status, the entrance heaved and relaxed slightly as the cream slowly bubbled outward, “Do try to keep some inside. You will appreciate it later..” Lorezno rubbed the remainder of the cream on his cock to make it slick and ready.

“I...I will try...”

“Very well.” Medici moved his cock to the entrance and placed the tip just a bit inside. “I know you do not like waiting, so. “Darmi il benvenuto...”

While he was correct on that the cream made the entry of his cock much more easier, the pain shot through Ezio like a timed lightning strike, dear God Lorenzo was NOT a small man, that he knew. But feeling inside a place that wasn’t intended for such endowed objects wasn’t going to be easy AT ALL, it was almost as if the cock Lorenzo possessed when Ezio was sucking him wasn’t the same as the one currently burrowing inside. He didn’t stop midway in Ezio, he dove deep into the boy until he was completely at rest on the mysterious fleshy spot inside. Waves of painful pleasure filled him when that spot was touched like that, it was like he was going to melt inside out and Lorenzo jolted himself to press the spot further, he felt like he was hitting a bell and each ring was just Ezio moaning pitifully.

Federico watched his brother rock and grapple Lorenzo’s body, oh he was in heaven alright and with his legs and arms without constraints, just clung to Lorenzo like a twisting ivy along a tree. He wrapped his arms and legs into a vice around Lorenzo so now there was NO hope for the older gentleman to be free of him, not that he wanted to be, the desperate drown gasps filled his ears with desire and made him thrust harder and faster. The bed shook from the force of their love making and Lorenzo had NO qualms about the noise, he WANTED Ezio to holler as it only affirmed that he was giving the boy the fuck of his life.

That slow distill of jealousy reared in Federico’s heart, there was no denying that Ezio was completely swept away, even his cries for ‘more’ and ‘faster’ began to sound like babbling, still erotic though so he was thankful for that. He noticed Lorenzo smother Ezio’s face with hot wet kisses and licked his skin when he arched backwards in a orgasmic spasm, he clutched the bedsheets with all his strength as Lorenzo seated himself on the bed with Ezio square on his lap. Merda now the point of pressure couldn’t HELP but be on the flesh spot and when Lorenzo failed to move as Ezio intended, Ezio himself moved and MOVED rapidly.

It was unknown to Federico how Ezio would go about his love making, he did know that Ezio’s strengths seemed to be focused on his hips and waist region. One cannot thrust over and over, no, one must be able to dance, to move and twist, push and pull…careful attention and mad frenzy at KEY intervals. That was the art of love making, Federico knew his abilities well however watching Ezio now in control was a revelation.

Ezio didn’t just move, he _danced_ on Lorenzo’s lap. He stirred his body and snaked his hips on point with each push up he pushed down, Lorenzo made efforts to shift his power to the left and Ezio moved right. It was hypnotic to watch his brother dominate so effortlessly and completely and all Lorenzo could do now was let the boy devour from the bottom, the slick wet sounds filled the room and their heavy petting floated into Federico’s ears.

He didn’t even realize that he was stroking himself until he felt his fingers slipping on his meat, he reached for Ezio’s wrinkled tunic and took hold of it as he’s kneaded his body to firmed steel. Federico was going to climax any moment and if he wasn’t going to come in his brother, he would at least shoot in SOMETHING of his.

“Aspetta Federico, vieni da me..” Lorenzo commanded snapping Federico from the fever induced state he was in, “NOW!” And Federico wobbled himself to the Lorenzo, moving wasn’t great right now and he stood right beside the bed with Ezio carefully descending into his own climax, “P-prepare yourself.”

“Prepare myself for what?!” Lorenzo grabbed Ezio’s face suddenly and slammed his mouth on his lips as he came deep within him and Ezio released, Federico was going to burst and Lorenzo turned the boy’s face toward his brother’s. Wait, he couldn’t…

“Coat him, Ora!” Federico gave Ezio one last look and prayed he covered his eyes then shot his load all over his face, when Federico saw how utterly spent his brother was with the triple orgasms of his being he squirted again. Ezio’s face was covered, his deep brown hair now decorated with long white trails and dollops that made their slow crawl pass his nose, mouth and the small scar he loved so much. Thankfully his eyes weren’t completely open but some of the seed did cover over them, he cursed from the burning and wiped his eyes weakly. “And _that_ il mio amore..is why we wear _masks_.” And Ezio softly nodded and hung his head back utterly spent and exhausted..

 

*******************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two very exciting nights, the Auditore brothers return home...but will what have transpired change the brother's relationship forever?

**************************************

It was nearly noon and Ezio was spent after their sex session and Lorenzo sent some attendants to clean the young Auditore while he and Federico remained in the patio. Federico was depleted as well, he had no energy to engage in anything other than sleeping but he remained awake for Ezio’s sake. Both men were silent towards each other and it was no secret to Lorenzo why Federico’s tongue was still, he knew the boy was angry...

“That was very relaxing, I thank you figli di Giovanni...now, I am prepared to handle my daily activities completely sated.” Lorenzo grinned with the implications, Federico softly shook his head before finding the words to address him.

“You truly haven’t revealed your plans for us signore..?” And Federico ran his fingers through his hair, it was still slightly damp from his bath, “You don’t plan on ending all of this here.”

“Oh? What makes you think that?”

“I have _ears_ , signore...I heard your voice. What did you whisper in Ezio’s ear?” Lorenzo stared at him surprised, he didn’t think Federico noticed but he did which now changed things and seeing Lorenzo caught off guard was refreshing for Federico, “You wish for him to become your lover...don’t you?”

“ _Perhaps_ , when he is older.”

“Did he agree?”

“Perhaps those answers are best given from the boy himself.” Lorenzo sipped his tea, “Signore Auditore, you love your brother enough to sin this far with him...but you know such infatuation cannot last. Your brother is not one to be saddled to one lover or the next, I can tell these things.”

“How? What makes you so certain of my brother’s fate?” Federico responded, probably a little more desperate than he anticipated and Lorenzo stared at him.

“That, your father will have the answers you are seeking.”

“What?! Mio padre?” Lorenzo merely sipped his tea without answering and that kept Federico quiet, could it be that Lorenzo and Giovanni had a relationship? They were always friends, even in their younger days, Lorenzo is even quite aware of the Assassin’s Guild and the training he and Ezio were undertaking. But was the relationship between his father and the Statesman more then friendly? _Did mother know_? Lorenzo stood up and walked to the small plum tree in his garden before him and basked in the noonday sun, it was a tad warm but it wasn’t enough to cause any discomfort. The marketplace was filled with people conversing back and forth with little care of the machinations that controlled their lives from those in higher positions and on a whim, can destroy everything they valued in the veil of ‘Humility’ and ‘Order’.

Lorenzo knew he was no Saint and never sought to be one, the world that he lived in wasn’t so black and white...and in time, it would unravel. He just hoped that some good will come from it.

“I am a lover of beauty, my status allows me to behold all the joys in life and its tragedies, everyday I deal with both and sometimes ugliness in the hearts of men is all I see.” He reach for a small plum hanging on its branch, it was still young, “I feel as in my life I have tasted all the ripe and bitterness it had to offer, yet...when I laid with young Ezio, I was renewed. He still is so young, my mind never indulged in such fancies...I was raised to become what you see before me. Although, I have no regrets still there are times I wish my path lead me somewhere differently...”

“You mean....my father?” Lorenzo pulled on the plum but he didn’t tear it from it’s connection to the tree.

“He is one of many...but he is one I cherish above all others.”

“You seek my brother to _replace_ him?” And Lorenzo spun to face Federico, almost furious at his response then he cooled himself as there was some truth to it.

“Replace? No, I seek only to remind myself of that which I lost...that is all.” And Lorenzo left the small plum alone, he looked up as Ezio walked down the stairs slowly, “Ah! You are rested?”

“N-Not completely..tch, ahh..” Ezio complained and cracked his back, he wasn’t in too much pain and returned a warm smile to the Statesman. “However now, we need to return home, mother is probably completely mad with worry.”

“Si, si, as you should, giovane Ezio...remember what I told you, do not forget it.”

“How can I forget something that was tied to such a memory?” And Lorenzo belted a heavy laugh and walked to the boy, he kissed his hand then pulled him into an embrace, “Tch! Ahhh...”

“Older, when you are older.” Lorenzo reached his arms out to Federico and he walked to his brother, “For now, take him home and rest. Grazie ad entrambi.” Both Ezio and Federico bowed and left the estate, only Federico glanced behind him and met eyes with Lorenzo before they were gone from his sight.

The walk back to their palazzo was pretty quiet, Ezio wasn’t repelled by his brother but he didn’t say much to him either and he didn’t look at him as well. Federico wanted to say something, he wanted to talk to Ezio completely without either of them laying down with someone’s cock in their mouth but he couldn’t form the words.

So he kept quiet, all the way home. There was tension was for days afterwards...

The tension got so bad that Federico couldn’t stay in the house and went out training with his father, it was all he could do to but even in training his focus was off and several times his father caught him in a attack that could have easily ended his life if they were against real foes. Giovanni was NOT pleased, he knew Federico was skilled and was more than agile then this stumbling buffoon in before him.

“What is wrong with you mio figlio? This will not do.” Giovanni sighed and helped his son up, “I have trained you far better then this, how will your brothers learn from your example if you are faltering now?”

“Le mie scuse father...I...have alot on my mind.”

“There will be times where such an excuse will be of no use to you.” And Giovanni held his sword near Federico’s neck, “A Templar will not wait for you to collect your thoughts to resume a proper battle.”

“I-I know father...” But Federico was half listening, he really tried to pay attention to the wise words his father was relaying him, “It is...difficult to describe, this ache.”

“A woman?” Giovanni asked him and Federico shook his head, “A _man_?” Federico looked straight up at his father and he gave his son a small smile, “Si, male or female..heartache is the same. Some wound more deeply then others.” And Giovanni seated himself right beside his eldest son.

“But..it is more then that! Nights ago I...”

“You need to sort it out with him.”

“How...?”

“That is something you will have to solve your own way. Just as I have.” Federico stared at his father, the questions were on the tip of his tongue, just waiting to be released however he was right. He had to settle with Ezio, to come to an understanding....

And it would be tonight. He refused to let this go pass another day.

 

**********************

 

This night...much like the nights before, Federico couldn’t rest, he waited until everyone was completely asleep before venturing out but not for a trip to the pleasure den, he decided to never go again because he would never be satisfied again. And that’s when it hit him, eventually he’ll have to move on, he’ll have to love Ezio as a brother again and _nothing more_ , he’ll have to marry and carry on the blood of the Auditore. This was his fate as well as Ezio’s and the youngest brother, Petruccio’s..who he prayed would survive to become a stronger man.

They had their whole lives in front of them…a unseen future, he was now an Assassin yet he had gone on no real missions..but that time was approaching and he felt ready. However like his father told him, he HAD to clear his thoughts, he had to be ready to fight and defend his family, the Creed and himself. It was the oath he took…

The night air was cold as he stood there in their humble garden with his training sword in his hand and he stabbed in the frozen earth. Then Federico stared up at the full moon and the small twinkle of the heavens above him, praying and trying desperately to piece this sordid puzzle together.

“What are you doing awake, fratello?” Ezio’s voice whispered and caught Federico off guard, he turned to him standing in the doorway with his training sword between his belt. He looked like he just woke up and his hair was mussed around his face.“Tomorrow there is a lot of work to be done. Padre is making me an errand boy.”

“You should feel honored and you move quickly…do not worry, it will all be worth it someday.”

“Someday? For what? You and father have been telling me that since I was younger and I have yet to know _why_?” Ezio asked, he wasn’t aware what the training was for…Federico was like that too when he was Ezio’s age, father was waiting to tell him about the Order. “Cazzo, you wont tell me either..”

“Be patient..but I forget that waiting was not your favourite _activity_.”

“When is it _anyone’s_?” Ezio shrugged and walked over to his brother, “Father tells me you are faltering in your training, he instructs me to whip you back into proper form.”

“What? He…said..” Federico’s voice trailed off, Giovanni knew that Ezio, while very skilled wasn’t in his brother’s league yet, why would he….unless..

 

 _**Did Giovanni know** _ **?**

 

Federico looked up towards his parents window as the curtains closed, signaling that his hunch was correct.

“So, let us train until you are favorable to father again,” Ezio yawned and his brother nodded, “I do not want to be up all night…”

“You won’t, I promise.”

The two brothers clashed albeit slower and precise, it was night so the loud crashing of metal was sure to wake up everyone in the household and they wanted to avoid that. Together they met blade after blade, strike after strike…Ezio had improved since the last time they trained like this. He was quicker and exact with his strikes but Federico still had the upperhand in strength, he came at Ezio like a bull, rushing and bringing his weight down on his brother’s blade almost as if he could break it. Furiously, Federico sparred with Ezio, pushing himself to fight against the hurt in his chest, the confusion in his heart and the realization that he could NEVER have Ezio.

How it stung him, how he would have to let him go…he would have to watch Ezio grow into a man and eventually join the Order if he wanted to. But Ezio craved freedom…how could he fit in the Order with his heart like that?

Then…there was the risk of losing his brother completely, what if he fell in battle? What if he died never knowing the truth of what he did in the den? What if Ezio never forgave him for what happened with Lorenzo? He NEEDED to know.

Federico couldn’t shake his thoughts of his brother and he didn’t try..

His sword flung out of his hands until it flipped and stabbed the ground and Ezio’s blade pressed against Federico’s throat.

“You are somewhere else…why?”

“You ask yet you know the answer!”

“Do I? What do you want me to say?”

“Do you despise me?” Federico looked at his brother, nearly in tears, “I have done…something unforgivable and yet I don’t regret it…still, I do not know.” Ezio lowered himself down so he was face to face with Federico, he’s never seen him cry before, “If I could…if it would mean life would return to the way it was before.” Ezio tossed his sword away and placed his hand over Federico’s eyes, “E-Ezio…?” the next thing he felt was a small kiss planted on his lips.

“No mask this time.”

“Ezio….I…you have to let me-”

“There are no words to justify why fratello. And I am not seeking them…not anymore.” Ezio murmured in Federico’s ear, “I know I love you…no matter what, and I will, forever.” He moved his hand from Federico’s eyes and smiled at him as he removed his tunic, “I have no more to say…do you?” Federico had no more words, his questions will be there but he was sure the future will make this clearer for him…he’ll ask those lingering doubts that lay in the corners of his heart.

Now, here in the cold night air with his brother staring down at him, the impact of the small kiss fading from his lips and Federico stopped thinking, he stopped fearing. He closed into Ezio’s lips like a moth to a flame and locked himself there, his tunic instantly feeling like a heavy coat he tore away just so he could share the contact of their bare skin. Federico laid on the earth with Ezio over him, his warm tongue dragging down the center of his chest and then nipples but Federico just wanted to kiss and touch and Ezio complied happily. Their hands found the areas they wanted to squeeze and massage and they wrestled on the cold soil, not caring who did what…as long as they were united in this single pleasure.

Federico didn’t have to worry anymore about how Ezio thought about him, all of that was made vivid in the night they share together…his soul never felt freer or at peace. No traps, no other eyes, no other meanings or devices….just the two of them together and they remained there until sleep claimed them.

Ezio _was_ his brother, that’s who he was and couldn’t be anymore then that and he vowed to always be there to protect him, no matter what harm would befall him. Federico couldjustify the means no matter they were, no matter the price…because he loved him above all others.

 

 _Any price…._?

 _...........Until the flame of his life was snuffed out._.

 

 _**Yes.** _

 

 

 **END**

***************

 **Look for the Follow up-** _**Feathers** _ **coming soon!**


End file.
